


Acquired Taste

by icarus_chained



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Exploration, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first kiss deeper than a peck on the lips doesn't go entirely well (static electricity). Doesn't mean it wasn't interesting enough to be going on with, though. Nick/M!SS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquired Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme once again. I think I just like writing these as little pick-me-ups. Heh.

Something sparked faintly in Nick's mouth, static off metal teeth maybe, and Sole pulled back hastily. Not quite in time to escape a little flash of sensation straight up the side of his face, the shock from warm metal on a dry day, and he blinked rapidly for a couple of seconds afterwards. His face tingled a bit. Ow.

"... I told ya that might be pushin' it some," Nick commented wryly, a bit of a hangdog expression on his face when Sole managed to stop twitching his jaw around long enough to look back at him again. "Peck on the lips works fine, but we're headin' into trouble if you want to try swapping spit. I haven't got any, for a start. And, ah, you mighta noticed the little static issue just there, huh?"

Sole blinked some more. He meant to stop flexing his face around, but couldn't quite help it just yet. He tried putting an apologetic expression on over it. Judging by Nick's eyebrow, that didn't work so good.

"It wasn't so bad," he tried anyway, and Nick's other eyebrow went up to join his first. Hot damn, but Nick did sceptical better than anybody Sole had ever seen. He'd have said the guy's face was made for it, but as far as he'd seen the Institute didn't exactly build faces just for one specific expression. Nick had apparently worn those cynical grooves in the old fashioned way.

"That right?" the detective asked dryly. "Must've been some other reason you can't feel your face then, huh?"

Sole grimaced sheepishly at him. "Okay, so I could have done without the minor electric shock," he agreed. "I'll try to keep a spare bit of attention for static buildup in future. Seriously, though. It wasn't that bad. It was ... kinda nice, actually."

Sceptical graded over into outright disbelieving. Sole honestly wasn't sure how Nick had managed that. You wouldn't think those yellow eyes would be half as expressive as they were. 

"You got some weird tastes, ya know that?" the detective drawled, shaking his head. "I gotta taste like a nicotine-flavoured exhaust pipe over here. Nothing but smoke and degrading metal. Whatever kinda huffers Hancock's been giving ya, you might wanna lay off 'em if they're giving ya that kinda taste, ya know?"

Sole snorted a little, fitting his hands around Nick's hips and leaning back into him a bit. Nick leaned his head back, squinting warily, but the contact seemed to reassure him. It wasn't all humour Sole was hearing here. There was an edge of shame and disappointment to the grousing, and Sole was beginning to heartily dislike it. It was unwarranted, for a start. It wasn't like Sole was given to lying to people just to make them feel better. Much, anyway.

"Hey," he said, and ducked his head under the brim of Nick's fedora to look at him squarely, firm and serious. Nick blinked, and stared back. "Nick. It's okay. I'm not lying over here. It was ... It was strange, but it was good. You're like nothing I've ever kissed before. I mean, yeah, we might have to work on it some, but it _wasn't bad_. You, ah. You taste okay, once I get used to it, and you ... Uh. I didn't expect your tongue to be quite that ... that ..."

He trailed off, flushing a bit, and Nick's eyebrows bounced back up again. A tiny smirk crept across the detective's face.

"Quite that what?" he asked. Innocently. Innocently Sole's _ass_. "Tough? Soft? Flexible? Help a guy out here, kid. You gotta be more specific."

Sole gave him a fish-eyed look, pulling a hand off those dented hips long enough to flash a very old-world gesture. "Har-har," he growled, crowding in a bit in vengeance. "All of the above, okay? It was drier than I expected, that was weird, but you can move that thing like a bitch. Where the hell did you ...?"

Nick grinned faintly. "Vocalisation," he said, wriggling the fingers of his metal hand in a vague, demonstrative gesture. "I think, anyway. Same reason I have the air intake to be able to smoke. Tongue's gotta be mobile enough to make speech sound natural, and like it's comin' out of a throat instead of a canned vocaliser or something. They were aimin' for something close to passable human with me, even if they didn't quite make it there. Got some downsides, but it's got a few perks as well." He paused, an odd sort of expression on his face, and then added rather wryly: "I'm not sure that was meant to be one of 'em, mind. I'm pretty sure they weren't thinkin' in that direction at all."

Sole snickered. "Probably not," he agreed. "But hey, since it's a perk I get to share, I'm most definitely not complaining. Though we might want to look into some lubrication or some sort of non-toxic anti-static solution maybe--"

He cut off, belatedly hearing the words coming out of his mouth and realising that, in this particular context, they were maybe just a little bit weird. Nick's face was a picture, anyway. He'd pressed his lips tight together, but he couldn't quite keep the little smirk from showing. His body language had softened some too. Nick didn't have muscles to soften the same way humans did, but he still held himself differently when he was getting ready protect himself. He'd had a little of that, when Sole pulled away after the shock. It was easing out now. Mostly out of amusement, maybe, but Sole would take whatever he was getting. Being an idiot every now and then had its uses.

"You know ya got something a little wonky upstairs, don't ya?" Nick asked him quietly, a soft and very fond expression on his battered face. "You got the weirdest taste in banged-up kissing partners on what's left of the planet. Can't say I'm ungrateful, mind ya, but still. You're not right in the head, kid. You probably oughta be aware of that."

Sole smiled, and leaned in to rest his head against Nick's, propping the fedora up out of the way. He trailed his hands back down, brought them to rest on Nick's shoulders, and just leaned into him. Rested against him. Nick brought his arms up to support him, cradled Sole under his elbows with fingers that were just a little sharper and more delicate on one side. Sole smiled a little deeper for that, for the sensation that was purely Nick.

"Weird or not, I figure I've got better taste in partners than anyone else in this whole crazy world," he murmured softly. "Can't say I've found anything wrong with it so far, anyway."

Which was sappy as all get out, but what the hell. It made Nick curve that little more, lean back in relaxation and quiet happiness, and there was never going to be anything wrong with that. Not one single, solitary thing. Sole closed his eyes, bit his lip, and tipped his head one more time. Slotting their mouths together, drifting in to join with Nick once again. Nick hesitated, just half a second, and then he opened his mouth to let Sole in. Not like last time. Not stiff and wary and waiting for Sole to wake up and smell the motor oil. Nick let him in, melted against him as much as a man made of metal could, and this time took to kissing him with a will.

Which, when a man had a tongue as powerful, flexible and apparently inexhaustible as Nick's, was _quite an experience_ , let him tell ya. Hot damn. Even the odd the little shock here or there, getting less the more spit they did swap, nearly only added to it. If Nick kept that up much longer, Sole was gonna be getting tingles more places than just his face. And, really, that was fine by him. Just fine indeed. Not a thing wrong with it at all.

Maybe Nick was an acquired taste, all right, but once you got into the swing of him? 

There was no finer taste in all the world.


End file.
